Sniper Joe
was originally an unknown type of mass-produced humanoid robots created by Dr. Light based on Proto Man. Dr. Wily modified the robots for combat, creating the Joe series, which resemble Proto Man in his Break Man form.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Not your average Joes They appear as enemies in almost every game from the original Mega Man series, giving Mega Man a difficult time getting through as an obstacle. They mainly fight with a shield and a blaster, but some variations also operate vehicles and have different attacks. Types of Sniper Joes Sniper Joe Sniper Joes will stand in front of Mega Man protecting themselves with an indestructible shield, sometimes shooting between 1 to 3 bullets or jumping. If Mega Man tries to pass by them in the first Mega Man game, they will chase him, jumping to stay in front of him. They can only be damaged when they are jumping or shooting. They appear in Bomb Man's stage. In the remake Mega Man Powered Up their shields can be knocked off. *In Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, most Sniper Joes are stationary, but in the Last stage they will jump almost always jump around the area. They appear in the stages of Cut Man, Ice Man, Fire Man and the Wily stages. *Sniper Joes appear in early scenes of Episode 2 from Super Adventure Rockman. Some are seen helping Dr. Wily build Ra Thor, and three Sniper Joes try to ambush Mega Man, but Proto Man warns him and defeat the Joes. *Sniper Joes are typically the same size as Mega Man, however they are shorter than him in Mega Man: The Wily Wars due to not being resized. *Purple and Red variants of this Sniper Joe appeared in the PC games Mega Man and Mega Man 3 respectively. Mega Man Legacy Collection data A guard robot. For that reason, it's got an attack-deflecting shield. Its design is based on that of Proto Man. HP: 10 AT: 04 Weakness: Hyper Bomb Returning Sniper Joe is a Sniper Joe that always shoots three bullets and cannot jump. They pilot armors in Mega Man 2. They only appear without the robot armor in the first and fourth Wily Castle stages in Mega Man 2. They are orange in Mega Man 2 and lilac in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Returning Sniper Joe. Sniper Armor is a Sniper Joe that pilots a lilac jumping machine equipped with a machine gun that was originally created by Dr. Light. Destroying the armor will cause the "Returning Sniper Joe" in it to attack on foot. In Mega Man 2, they appear in Flash Man's stage, one is in Heat Man's stage, two are in Quick Man's stage, and are both with and without the walking armor in the final stages. In Mega Man: The Wily Wars, they appear in Wily Tower 2. When encountered it shoots the gun or tries to crush Mega Man. A single Sniper Armor appears in the Wily Stage (reuse of Quick Man's Stage) in Mega Man on the Game Gear. As the walking machine was created by Dr. Light, it's believed that it would have been used as an "Item-4", which is sustained by this image of Mega Man using the armor, with a "4" in front of it. It could also be that Mega Man took the armor directly from a Sniper Joe. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Sniper Armor. Hammer Joe is an armored Sniper Joe that swings a ball and chain and throws it at enemies. Unlike normal Sniper Joes, he can only be hurt when his eye is open. Another weak spot is at his legs. They appear in Mega Man 3, Mega Man II, Mega Man III, and Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Skeleton Joe are Sniper Joes in the form of skeletons that throw bones. They mainly appear in Skull Man's stage in Mega Man 4 and Mega Man III. Apache Joe are purple Sniper Joes that ride in a small helicopter in Napalm Man's Stage and in the final stages of Mega Man 5. They also appear in Napalm Man's Stage in Mega Man for the Game Gear. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy an Apache Joe. Rider Joe is a Sniper Joe that appears while Mega Man is on the marine bike in Wave Man's stage (in Mega Man 5 and Mega Man for the Game Gear), also using a marine bike that can shoot. They can come from the front and behind. Crystal Joe are Joes in Mega Man 5 that charge up to create crystal shards that they will launch. They are indestructible when they are charging and can only be destroyed when they are attacking. They appear in Crystal Man's stage and the second Proto Man Castle stage. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Crystal Joe. Gunner Joe is an enemy in Mega Man IV ''that appears in the stage where Mega Man chases after Wily in space. Piriparee appears in Mega Man V. They basically use electricity, and appear in the Wily Star. They are invincible while charging their attacks. There is also a similar enemy in Jupiter's stage called Biribaree. Cannon Joe is a Joe inside a stationary cannon that can shoot to the sides. They appear in Blizzard Man's stage (on the submarine) and in the first Wily stage from Mega Man 6. Sniper Joe 01 is the Sniper Joe from Mega Man 7 that acts like the original Sniper Joe, except he's faster to shoot. It is notorious for being defeated with only four shots from the Mega Buster. Truck Joe is a Sniper Joe in a big spike-fronted truck. They appear twice as the sub-boss of Turbo Man's stage in Mega Man 7, one of them appearing near the beginning. If Noise Crush is used on them, they will pause to cover their ears. If the player can get Mega Man behind the truck, the Truck Joe will put the truck into reverse gear and back up the vehicle with one hand on the seat as they look back, similar to a human doing the same. This makes Truck Joe one of the most expressive generic enemy units in the Classic series. Truck Joes' personalities, like their driving, can be a bit rough, but actually they are not such bad guys. The Truck Joe (or perhaps Track Joe since the two are pronounced the same in Japanese) also appears in Mega Man: Battle & Chase as one of the extra opponent racers. He has a hidden boss incarnation called , who is a member of the Black Troop. Their cars are able to drop mines. File:B&CTruckJoe.png|Truck Joe in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. File:BlackJoe.jpg|Black Joe. Joe Classic is a Joe with an appearance similar to the Sniper Joes from the first Mega Man ''game. They act similar to Sniper Joe 01, and throw grenades. Mega Man can also shoot through their shields at point-blank range. Machine Gun Joe is a red Sniper Joe from Mega Man 9 that has rapid fire. It fires in bursts of eight bullets. Laser Trident can pass through their shields, while the Jewel Satellite and Proto Shield can reflect their bullets back to them. They appear in Tornado Man's stage and the second and third Wily Stages. It is possible to ignore its shield with the Mega Buster by attacking them at point blank range. Returning Machine Gun Joe is a variant from Mega Man 10. They fire six shots in bursts of three. In Hard Mode, they can jump around. Their shields can be knocked off easily with the Bass Buster, Water Shield, and Screw Crusher, although hitting the shield rapidly with four shots from any weapon (pausing to eliminate shots when need be) will do the trick. They can also be easily defeated using the Mirror Buster, as the bullets just backfire. They appear in Nitro Man's stage, Wily Castle 1, Wily Castle 3, Special Stage 1 and Special Stage 2. In Hard Mode, they also appear in Pump Man's stage and Wily Castle 2. Scuba Joe "Scuba Joe" is an unnamed underwater Sniper Joe from Mega Man Rush Marine. Harpoon Joe "Harpoon Joe" is an unnamed underwater Sniper Joe from Mega Man Rush Marine that uses harpoons to attack. Samurai Joe "Samurai Joe" is an unnamed Sniper Joe variety from Street Fighter X Mega Man. He spins his bow staff and deflects all oncoming bullets. He opens for a second and then proceeds to roll around causing damage on contact. Usually purple Samurai Joes are in the same area as a Nurikabe, and only in Ryu's stage. Sniper Joe in Mega Man Network Transmission Sniper Joes appear as virus in Mega Man Network Transmission. When they do not have their shield up, they either shoot three shots consecutively or charge up one shot. Virus Stats Other media Sniper Joes appear in the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics and in several manga. Like in the games, they were derived from the design of Blues, as Blues had been the prototype to a military-grade robot. They debuted in Issue 2 of the comic, where Mega Man encountered one while on his way to a construction site to confront Bomb Man. Dr. Light, when seeing the Sniper Joe, initially mistook him for Blues, and was shocked at his apparently working with Dr. Wily. However, he eventually got a closer look and saw it was actually a Sniper Joe, and told Mega Man to retreat for the moment, while also becoming a bit confused as to how Dr. Wily got a hold of Sniper Joes. In the Proto-Type arc, which served as Proto Man's backstory, the Sniper Joes were mentioned to be a simpler version of Proto Man's design, due to the testing reaching an unexpected development regarding an unstable power core in him. In addition, their name was mentioned to have been given by Dr. Wily (then Dr. Light's lab partner) in reference to the Army, which he referred to them as "Army Joes". The Sniper Joes also appeared in Jasco's Universal Fighting System TCG Mega Man series, with one artwork depicting a Sniper Joe being hit with an uppercut from Proto Man (alluding to the latter's distaste for the Sniper Joe line).The Mega Man Network: Proto Man Still Ain't Fond of Sniper Joe in UFS Gallery R20SniperJoe.png|Front, side, and rear view of Sniper Joe. R20SniperShield.png|Sniper Shield. MMPUJoeConcept.png|Concept art of Sniper Joe from Mega Man Powered Up. MM11SniperJoeConcept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art. MMSBeat.png|Sniper Joe cameo in Mega Man's Soccer. SARJoe.jpg|Sniper Joe in Super Adventure Rockman. SARJoes.jpg|Sniper Joes in Super Adventure Rockman. SFXACSniperJoe.png|Sniper Joe in Street Fighter × All Capcom. ZombieCafeJoe.png|Sniper Joe in Zombie Cafe. MegaManArchieC002-5.jpg|Sniper Joe in the Mega Man comic. MegamixSniperJoe.png|Sniper Joe in Mega Man Megamix. R1SniperJoe.png|Sniper Joe in the Rockman manga. R2SniperArmor.png|Armor Joe in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. R2SniperJoe.png|Returning Sniper Joe in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. R5RiderJoe.png|Rider Joe in the Rockman 5 manga. R5ApacheJoe.png|Apache Joe in the Rockman 5 manga. R5CrystalJoe.png|Crystal Joe in the Rockman 5 manga. R6JoeSub.jpg|Cannon Joe in the Rockman 6 manga. R7TruckJoe.png|Truck Joe in the Rockman 7 manga. RGBJoe.png|Sniper Joe in Rock'n Game Boy. Trivia *Altered variations of Sniper Joes appear in the Mega Man X series. These altered variations have Reploid-level of intelligence and could be considered successor or advanced forms of the Sniper Joes. Hoganmer holds an indestructible shield and attacks with a chain mace, Disk Boys attack by throwing spiked disks at Mega Man X, Armor Soldiers use Ride Armors and Ride Chasers. All these variations works to Maverick leaders and Maverick organizations, being their foot soldiers. *These Sniper Joes variations may have been replaced by Pantheons and their multiple forms in the'' Mega Man Zero series. In the '' Mega Man ZX series, Pantheons have been replaced as the standard enemy by Galleons. Similar enemies Enemies similar to Sniper Joes. *Armor Soldier *Picket Man *Hoganmer *Disk Boy 08 *Gorbesh *Pantheon *Variant *Galleon References es:Sniper Joe Category:Enemies Category:Classic enemies Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Mega Man 1 enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man 10 enemies Category:Mega Man & Bass enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man V enemies Category:Mega Man Game Gear enemies Category:Mega Man Network Transmission enemies Category:Mega Man: Battle & Chase Racers